


Kiss for Kallian

by icylook



Series: Kissing games [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: Meanwhile he uses the fact Kallian’s distracted by chuckling into her own glass and he leans down to whisper directly in her ear, lips deliberately brushing delicate skin. “Doing well, hurricane.”
Series: Kissing games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686628
Kudos: 1





	Kiss for Kallian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarky_Warden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Warden/gifts).



> It's Zevraholics Anonymous OC Kiss Month Event and this story is a follow up to @madamsnark's "Kiss for Vergil" (on tumblr) xD

She’s easy to spot talking animatedly to few people, spinning a story that leaves them laughing. One of them wipes tears of mirth from his eyes and Vergil wonders, what was so funny to cry about. The alcohol most likely helped with the cheerfulness and overall merriment. Just as he’s approaching Kallian’s back he catches a glance from a man standing near her, the intense gaze making him do a quick once over and as he likes what he’s seeing, his mouth stretches in small, appreciative smile. Vergil makes a mental note to find the man later and offer him a drink.

Meanwhile he uses the fact Kallian’s distracted by chuckling into her own glass and he leans down to whisper directly in her ear, lips deliberately brushing delicate skin. “Doing well, hurricane.”

“Shit!”

Vergil steps back not a second later as Kallian whirls around, the dregs of her drink sloshing dangerously in the glass, hand hastily covering reddened ear. He almost rolls his eyes at the perpetual danger of his clothes getting stains in Kallian’s presence. He tilts his head at the glare she’s sending him, face flushed pink, mumbling something under her breath, most likely mourning the loss of her drink. So he helpfully plucks the glass out of her hand and before she has the chance to curse him some more, he holds out the one he came with, full of the drink she was nursing earlier. Kallian’s eyes sparkle with joy and she gulps a mouthful of fresh whiskey, while Vergil’s watching aptly for a sign of disgust upon greatly watered down drink. There’s none and he quietly sighs in relief.

“What’re you doing here?” The drunken slur from _before_ is still there, if not even heavier and he might feel a bit _bad_ for what he planned to do, if not for the prank she sprouted on him earlier. Still, an eye for an eye, drunk or no, Vergil thinks, as he puts on a sweet smile that doesn’t really reach his eyes. 

“I’m here to play now, Kallian,” he purrs, sneaking a gentle hand on the small of her back to keep her steady. She sways back a bit at the proximity, eyes wary, but it melts away as she leans in, taking a sip of her drink with a grin. “Play what?” she asks with a coy smile and Vergil feels a tug of her fingers on the sash at his waist. His own smirk widens for a moment “Forgot your own game?” he tuts, “I’m _so_ disappointed.”

Kallian’s brows furrow as she’s focusing on the things she might said or did earlier, before few drinks _after_ and her expressions clears with an excited “Oh! Dare or truth! Truth or dare? Whatever,” Her eyes are gleaming with mischief and she bites her lip, “Collecting a dare?” The grip on the fabric on his waist is a bit tighter, “I knew you’ll come around.” She snorts, “ _Come,_ you-” Vergil looks at her as she’s busy giggling, almost crashing into his side, the drink in her hand by some miracle still not spilled over him. He shakes his head, giving her time to laugh off the worst of it, patiently supporting her squirming. Then, when she leans on him more heavily, Vergil gently tilts Kallian’s chin up with firm fingers, his thumb briefly brushing the lower lip of her partly opened mouth. She’s delightedly still and Vergil smirk’s impish, “Truth or dare, Kallian?” He asks and watches as more colour creeps on her cheeks, and he takes off the hand of her back to grip her hand, clinging on his waist. “Truth,” Vergil brings Kallian’s hand up to his mouth, not touching, just hot breath brushing her skin “or dare?” She blinks and swallows, “Dare?”

“Do you want me to kiss you, Kallian?”

“Yeah” comes the breathy reply.

Vergil’s gaze’s playful just as he leans in and leaves a searing kiss on the knuckles of Kallian’s hand in his hold. “There,” he lets go of her and steps back, as she stumbles forward, suddenly on her own. He holds in the laugh at the confused look on her face. “Keep the party going, hurricane,” he turns away with a smirk, eyes already scanning the room for the man with steely gaze.

“ _Vergil you cheat!_ ” Kallian shouts, followed by amused cheer of people nearby. If his chuckle is a bit more wicked, he’ll blame it on the wine.


End file.
